Save The Christmas Day
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: La suite des aventures de la famille Warley, Lou, Linda, Melody cinq après qu'elles aient commencé à vivre au pôle Nord avec Nord. Mais la réalité finit toujours par rattraper les rêves et de nouveaux problèmes arrivent également. JackxOC / NordxOC
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE :** Voilà les amis la suite des aventures de Lou, Melody et leurs mères au pôle Nord. J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider de recommencer une suite bien que j'en avais envie depuis la fin du premier tome. Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé la trame de l'histoire, elle sera parfaite pour vous. Vous allez aimer j'en suis sûre. Et je suis ravis de pouvoir vous offrir cette fanfic juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année en plus, ce n'est vraiment pas fais exprès, je vous le jure.

Je rappelle également que les personnages des Cinq Légendes ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais que la famille Warlay ainsi que deux autres personnages qui vont intégrer l'histoire font partie de mon imagination. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère revoir d'anciennes lectrices et en voir des nouveaux. Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien.

**Chapitre 1**

**« 29 Septembre 2029 »**

_Cinq années ont passé depuis que Les filles Warlay sont arrivées au pôle Nord, l'ambiance battait son plein, elles se sont amusées comme des folles depuis. Nord a du réaménager l'atelier afin qu'elles aient tout ce dont elles ont besoin. Il a du faire deux chambres spacieuses pour les jeunes demoiselles qui avaient bien grandies entre temps. Melody allait sur ses 33 ans maintenant, mais n'avait pas pris une ride, ce qui l'avantageait énormément. Elle avait certes quelques traits de visage qui changeait avec le temps, mais elle restait toujours la même. Lou en revanche, s'était métamorphosée et épanouie. Elle avait poussé, ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'en bas du dos, et était devenue très féminine. S'était devenue une femme. Elle était âgée de 25 ans maintenant. Personne n'avait fait attention à tous ses changements, vu qu'ils la voyaient tous les jours._

_Pendant toutes ses années, elles aidaient Nord et parfois le lapin de Pâques, Bunny, quand elles n'avaient rien à faire. Jack faisait son travail tout seul, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire tomber la neige, même si Melody pouvait le souhaiter. Elle savait que s'était son travail, et elle ne pouvait pas le suivre partout, elle le faisait déjà assez souvent étant donné que lorsque Jack ne préparait pas l'hiver, il restait à l'atelier pour lui tenir compagnie et ne pas délaisser sa copine. Chacun vivait ses plus belles années, ça faisait si longtemps._

_Quelques fois, elles étaient autorisées à rentrer chez elles pour aller rendre visite à leur père afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Il n'avait jamais osé se remarier, sa famille lui manquait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la femme qui lui convenait depuis Linda. Il se contentait de leur retour fréquent, bien qu'il espérait qu'un jour elles reviennent définitivement, mais de les voir heureuses, le satisfaisait. _

_D'ailleurs, ce jour-là s'était la visite quotidienne. Elles empruntaient à chaque fois le traineau du père Noël. Linda était une as de la conduite avec des Rennes. Elle arrivait même à leur faire, faire des loopings grâce aux hauteurs des montages. Ca faisait rires ses filles. Le traineau garé sur le toit, faisant ainsi un fracas énorme à l'intérieur de la maison, s'était le signale pour Mr Warlay qui annonçait leur arrivé. Rentrant par la cheminée, Mr Warlay s'exclame :_

**« - Je crois qu'après cinq ans, il vous reste encore à améliorer votre entrée les filles.**

**- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois, je pense que le prochain cours, sera sur ça, répondit Mr Warlay, serrant son ex mari dans ses bras. **

**- Je suis comme à chaque fois, heureux de vous revoir.»**

_Il fait la bise à chacun, et lorsqu'il enlace sa plus jeune fille, il est de plus en plus surpris de voir à quel point elle a grandit. _

**« - Je ne suis surement pas la seule à voir à quel point tu as changé. Tu ressembles à ta sœur et à ta mère quand elles avaient ton âge.**

**- Merci papa, dit-elle avec un sourire timide. **

**- Je vous ai préparé quelques plats et desserts si vous avez faim.»**

_Elles acceptent volontiers l'invitation, même si elles mangeaient très bien chez Nord, leur nourriture leur manquait de temps en temps, surtout que leur père ne cuisinait jamais. C'était toujours leur mère, il était toujours absent à cause de leur travail mais s'arrangeait pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Mais maintenant, il semblait être plus présent. Alors que Lou remplie sa bouche de mets succulents, elle se pose une question._

**« - Comment ça se fait papa que maintenant que nous sommes parties, tu es présent à chaque fois que nous venons ? »**

_Mr Warlay était légèrement mal à l'aise, il se rappelait de toutes les fois il n'avait pas été là pour elles, que ça soit pour leurs anniversaires, les ateliers à leur école. _

**« - Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent, quand il le fallait, mais je suis de ceux qui ne se rendent compte de ce qu'ils ont perdu lorsque les personnes chères à nos yeux ne sont plus là. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas rattraper toutes ses années de non présence, mais je fais en sorte quand même d'être là à chaque fois que vous venez, je prends énormément de congés dès que vous me prévenez, parfois je n'en ai plus et je n'ai pas le choix de me mettre en arrêt, mais par chance, j'ai un médecin compréhensif. **

**- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te pardonner facilement toutes ses absences ? Demanda sérieusement Melody. **

**- J'en suis conscient, et je vous comprends parfaitement les filles. **

**- Moi je te pardonne, je n'ai plus le temps de me prendre la tête pour ça, c'est du passé maintenant, s'exprima à son tour Lou, en clignant positivement de la tête.**

**- C'est gentille ma fille, je suis content de voir que tu ne m'en veuilles plus. **

**- En effet, tout ça c'est du passé, ça ne sert à rien de reparler de choses qui fâchent alors que nous sommes désormais heureuses.**

**- Mais maman, regarde-le, il ne l'est pas. Même si je ne lui pardonne pas tout, il se cache derrière son sourire. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle femme, ajoute Melody. **

**- C'est un choix que j'ai fais, même si je suis heureux moi aussi de vous voir épanouie. Vous ne pouvez pas changer l'avis de quelqu'un qui a décidé de ce que ça vie sera. Je vous ai laissé partir, alors que j'aurais très bien pu vous en empêché. Plusieurs personnes ici à Burgess m'ont demandé ou vous étiez passées, je n'ai pas eu le choix de leur dire que nous avions divorcés votre mère et moi et que vous êtes parties dans une autre ville avec elle alors que ce n'est pas la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que vous étiez au pôle nord avec le Père Noël. Tout le monde m'aurait traité de fou. »**

_Les arguments de Mr Warlay étaient valables pour les trois femmes. Elles n'avaient jamais osé en parler jusque-là, préférant profiter d'abord de la nouvelle vie qu'elles avaient. Maintenant qu'elles étaient assez âgées et matures pour comprendre ces choses-là, elles pouvaient désormais se permettre de le faire. Certes, ça gênait leur père de devoir répondre à des questions blessantes, mais Mr Warlay était quelqu'un qui reconnaissait ses tords, et n'hésitez pas à les dire une fois que lui ai compris ce qui n'allait pas dans sa famille. Malgré que plusieurs fois ses filles et sa femme l'aient prévenu de son absence, il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, s'était de les avoir à la maison et de leur ramener assez d'argent pour les nourrir, s'était le seul de la famille à apporter un salaire conséquent pour pouvoir subvenir à toutes, sa femme n'avait pas assez d'argents, son salaire était minimaliste et même si elle travaillait beaucoup, son patron ne voulait jamais lui donner d'augmentation. _

**« - Je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau prototype. J'ai des amis employés dont leurs enfants croient aux Cinq Légendes, et nous sommes en train de robotiser leur corps et leur voix. La fée des dents a un énorme succès par rapport à Jack et Nord, ou Sable, même s'ils se vendent très bien. Les petites filles sont touchées par la beauté et l'innocence de Fée. Grâce à elles, nous avons pu élaborer parfaitement leurs personnalités, même si tout ce que vous me dites sur eux, nous a beaucoup aidés également.**

**- Je suis flattée de voir que tu innove de nouveaux jouets en l'honneur de nos amis, répondit Linda, fière de son mari.**

**- La boutique fonctionne bien et est très réputée dans le monde, on en a une qui va ouvrir en Allemagne, en Angleterre, en Russie, France et même le Japon. Là nous essayons de négocier avec la chine aussi.**

**- Waouh, c'est fou, c'est pour ça alors que sur le globe de plus en plus de petites lumières s'illuminent toutes les heures. Tu nous aides beaucoup à faire perdurer la croyance sur eux. Même si au final, ça donne de plus en plus de travaille. Mais à chaque fois ils reviennent contents bien qu'ils soient épuisés, s'étonna Lou. »**

_Il était temps pour elles de repartir pour le pôle nord, elles avaient beaucoup de travaille à faire, elles commençaient déjà à aider Nord à faire les préparatifs pour Noël. Le temps passait de plus en plus vite, alors ils devaient eux aussi accélérer à leur tour et suivre la cadence, Mr le temps ne souhaitait pas les aider, car à chaque fois il savait qu'ils réussiraient à temps pour tout distribuer. Avant de partir, leur père leur donnait les nouveaux jouets qu'ils construisaient dans leur usine, elles en ont toute une collection et leurs amis aiment les voir. Leur égo monte toujours d'un cran. Ca amuse beaucoup les filles._

_Elles disent au revoir à Mr Warlay, avant de retourner chez Nord. A chaque départ, elles sont toutes un peu nostalgiques de repartir et de laisser l'homme qu'elles ont connu pendant des années, seul. _

_Quand elles arrivent à l'atelier, Nord embrasse Linda, Jack enlace Melody et ne la lâche plus. _

**« - Bien, maintenant que je suis soulagé de vous revoir à la maison, on a beaucoup de travail à faire, annonce Nord, montrant fièrement son gros ventre et se caressant sa barbe blanche.**

**- Soulagé ? Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que l'ont ne revienne jamais ? Questionna Linda, un peu surprise.**

**- Je ne sais pas, tout peux arriver, même si j'ai confiance en vous, finit Nord, se dirigeant vers son atelier. »**

_Linda hausse les épaules, après tout ce temps, Nord a toujours peur de les voir repartir définitivement au près de Mr Warlay, ce qui est normal, mais elle aurait pensé qu'il finisse par ne plus douter d'eux. Ils rejoignent les yétis qui se chargent de fabriquer les jouets avec les lutins et les aident._


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE : Welcome à mes nouveaux viewers ainsi qu'à pyreneprincesse qui suit mes deux nouvelles histoires. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Chapitre 2

**« 5 octobre 2029 »**

Les préparatifs s'accélèrent, mais quelque chose cloche à l'atelier du Père Noël. Lou parait faire sa crise d'adolescence qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite jusque-là, et même si elle venait seulement d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Elle ne contrôlait plus son envie de vouloir grandir, de changer d'air, même si elle venait de passer cinq superbes années dans un lieu totalement insolite et magique.  
C'est alors qu'en ce soir de fin d'été, que Lou avoue ses nouvelles aspirations. Au départ, toute sa famille et Nord le prenaient à la rigolade, seulement lorsqu'elle déclara sérieusement qu'elle espérait recevoir l'acceptation de sa famille pour retourner vivre auprès de son père. Leurs visages virèrent au rouge, comme la couleur que nous voyons sur les pommes ou les boules de décoration sur un sapin.

« - Ma chérie, tu ne te plais pas ici ? Demanda sa mère peinée.  
- Si, bien sûr ! J'ai passé un très bon moment dans cet endroit ! »

Nord était vexé d'apprendre que quelqu'un voulait partir de son atelier, s'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Pourtant, même si les autres lutins, yétis travaillaient beaucoup ou que ses autres amis légendaires avaient leurs occupations, après tous ces siècles, ils étaient toujours contents à l'idée de retourner ou rester ici, car ça leur apportait espoir et chaleur dans leur cœur. De voir qu'une adulte qui a pourtant cru en eux depuis le début commence à perdre cette croyance, c'était pour lui tout à fait normal de mal le prendre. C'était comme si au final, il n'avait rien fait ou qu'il devait tout recommencer.

« - Nord, ce n'est pas de votre faute, j'ai toujours cru en vous et j'y croirais toujours, mais je n'ai pas ce que je veux ici.  
- Bien sur que tu as tout ce que tu désires, s'exclame Melody.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas mon vrai père, je n'ai pas de petit ami comme toi, moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir un, et ce n'est pas ici que je risque de le trouver.  
- Je pensais que tu aimais Jack, rappela sa sœur, tentant de la convaincre de rester.  
- Je l'aime, certes, mais je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne l'aurais jamais, et je ne suis pas une voleuse de copain.  
- Lou, je sais que ton père te manque, nous faisons en sorte de le voir régulièrement pour éviter justement qu'il se sente seul et que toi, tu n'es pas l'impression que tu l'abandonnes.  
- Et tu sais Lou, je ne serais jamais ton père, ni ton beau-père, j'en suis bien conscient, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis là pour le remplacer, ajouta Nord afin de clarifier sa situation auprès de la famille Warley. »

Linda affirme les propos du gros monsieur, malheureusement, elle avait déjà arrêté ses idées, elle ambitionnait de rentrer chez elle, afin de pouvoir réaliser les nouvelles priorités qu'elle avait. Le repas se termina dans un malaise inédit, Lou était tellement désolé de provoquer cette vague de sensation de tristesse.  
Les deux jours qui suivirent, la dernière fille des Warley restait enfermée dans sa chambre afin de commencer à préparer ses valises pour retourner auprès de son père, quand tout à-coup, un trou se forma en plein milieu de la pièce en laissant apparaitre un énorme lapin aux grandes oreilles. Il saute sur un le planché qui se rebouche et se gratte les oreilles.

« - Que fais-tu ici Bunny ?  
- J'ai besoin de deux mains pour venir m'aider à décorer des œufs.  
- Tu ne peux pas demander aux autres de t'aider ?  
- Ils sont tous occupés à préparer Noël, et moi, j'ai pris un peu de retard. Le temps passe si vite depuis que j'ai ma petite famille.  
- Tu as une petite famille ? Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis l'an dernier, tu veux venir les voir ?  
- Personne n'est au courant ?  
- Personne !  
- Bon, pourquoi pas, je trouve ça mignon des bébés lapins.  
- Alors viens avec moi. »

Il l'entraine dans le sol de sa chambre, elle pensait que si elle traversait le parquet, elle tomberait automatiquement dans la pièce qui se trouverait en dessous, mais pas du tout, elle atterrit aussi dans un monde coloré, rempli d'œufs qui sont en train de se faire peindre. Une femme lapine était en train de travailler pendant que des bébés lapins jouaient avec des fleurs et des œufs.

« - Fifi vient voir qui nous rends visite, se réjouit Bunny. »

Elle arrête ce qu'elle fait et s'approche d'elle tout en ordonnant à leurs enfants de les suivre.

« - Mon dieu, ce n'est pas la petite Lou dont tu m'as parlé ? Dit-elle en remuant énergiquement du nez.  
- Si, si, elle a grandi hein. Moi, je l'ai connu, elle était tout bébé. »

Parfois, Lou n'aimait pas quand on lui rappelait son enfance, enfin du moins ce qu'elle avait vécu avant ses dix ans, pas parce qu'elle détestait ce passage, mais parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, ces années-là n'étaient que son début d'apprentissage avant de savoir bien marcher, parler comme les humains.

« - Comme tes enfants sont mignons, fit Lou en se mettant à leur hauteur. Je peux ?  
- Bien sur, répondit Fifi. »

Elle en prend un dans ses bras, ils ont les poils tout doux, elle aimerait bien ramener un chez elle, son père serait surement ravi d'en avoir un.

« - Est-ce que Nord va venir les voir cette semaine Bunny ? Questionna soudainement la femme du lapin.  
- Il ne viendra pas, il ne sait pas pour nous.  
- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était au courant.  
- Je te dis que non !  
- Bunny, est-ce que c'est Nord qui t'a envoyé pour me faire changer d'avis ? »

Bunny s'en mord les lèvres, il ne sait pas s'il doit tout raconter ou pas.

« - Dis-le-moi Bunny ! Soupira-t-elle.  
- C'est lui, en effet. Il pensait que si je te ramenais ici, que tu retrouverais ton envie de rester au pôle nord avec lui et ta famille.  
- Bunny, je suis décidée à retourner chez moi, et personne ne peut y changer quoique se soit.  
- Alors c'est vrai ce que tu disais mon Bu' d'amour ?  
- Malheureusement oui !  
- Bunny, fais-moi rentrer. »

Il ne peut qu'obéir à sa demande et ne pas la forcer. Il sait très bien que quand quelqu'un a une idée en tête, il est parfois très difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Il embrasse sa femme et ramène Lou dans sa chambre ou rien n'avait été déplacé, il y avait juste une chose en plus qui n'y était pas en partant. Nord. Il était assis sur son lit et attendait surement qu'elle annonce une bonne nouvelle.

« - Bu' d'amour ? Se moqua gentiment Lou.  
- Mes surnoms ne te regardent plus désormais, balance-t-il, vexé à son tour. »

Le lapin géant au pelage brillant regarde son vieil ami et baisse la tête avant de disparait en faisant un bruit monstrueux. L'homme le plus attendu sur toute la planète tourne la tête vers la jeune femme.

« - Je ne voulais pas le vexer, fit-elle, levant les épaules.  
- Il est vexé parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à vous faire changer d'avis, dit Nord.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je partirais, même si je crois en vous. J'ai de nouvelles ambitions. Je n'ai plus dix ans. J'ai vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Je ne suis plus une enfant.  
- Et je ne peux rien y changer malheureusement. Quand désires-tu partir ?  
- Ce soir, si c'est possible. »

À la décision de Lou Warley, il sort de la chambre pour prévenir Melody et Linda.  
Le soir de son départ arrive d'ailleurs très rapidement, elle est prête depuis longtemps. Le traineau aussi. Nord est aux commandes pour la ramener au à sa maison.

« - Rien ne vous obliges à venir, annonça-t-elle.  
- Ça tombe bien, parce que je déteste les au revoir qui durent, s'exprima Melody. Ce n'est pas contre toi ma sœur hein.  
- Tu es sur ma chérie ? Questionna Linda, effrayée à l'idée de laisser sa plus jeune fille retourner auprès de son père. Elle était si heureuse de voir ses filles épanouies. Elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elles en sont arrivées là.  
- Oui maman, je t'enverrais une lettre pour que tout se passe bien cette semaine, rassura-t-elle. »

Elle accepte sa proposition et elles se font une dernière fois des embrassades et des câlins avant de s'installer confortablement près de Nord.

« - Il est temps de partir pour moi, faites une bise de ma part à Sable, Jack et Fée, lança-t-elle avant de dire à Nord d'y aller. »

Le traineau s'envole et lorsqu'elles les virent plus, elles retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'atelier et Mme Warley fondit en larmes. Quelque chose lui avait surement échappé pour que sa fille préfère partir. Melody tentait de la calmer comme elle le pouvait, mais elle n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre quand il s'agissait d'un adulte malheureux. Elle-même ne saisissait pas sa sœur pour le coup, car depuis justement qu'elle, elle avait rencontré Jack et qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait changé dans le bon sens, elle ne se sentait plus renfermée sur elle-même, ça l'avait complètement ouverte. Tout le contraire de sa sœur d'après ce qu'elle constatait.  
Quand ils arrivent chez les Warley, étrangement, son père venait tout juste de rentrer de chez lui et posait à peine ses affaires sur un canapé lorsqu'il entendit le même bruit qui prévenait leur présence. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir aussi rapidement, généralement, elles laissaient toujours quinze jours avant de revenir. Sa fille rentre en courant et l'enlace tendrement pendant que Nord reste sur le palier de la porte. Mr Warley, remarquant le visage abattu et voyant que Linda ni Melody ne rentraient pas à leur tour, il commence à s'inquiéter.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? Où sont ma femme et ma fille Melody ?  
- Elles ne viendront pas aujourd'hui Mr Warley, dit à voix basse Nord.  
- Se passe-t-il quelque chose de grave ?  
- Non papa, tout va bien, c'est normal que tu ne vois pas Melody et maman aujourd'hui. C'est juste parce que j'ai décidé de venir revivre à la maison avec toi, expliqua-t-elle doucement. »

Mr Warley laisse exploser sa joie, tandis que Nord se sent de plus en plus mal. Il ressent la douleur qu'éprouve l'ex femme de Mr Warley et la sienne en même temps. Il aurait espéré que ce jour ne vienne pas. Il n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour lui, c'était un peu comme s'il avait perdu un membre de sa famille, même s'il ne sera jamais son père, il la considèrerait comme sa fille.

« - Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, dit Nord avant de se volatiliser jusqu'à son traineau où il essuya une larme qui coula le long d'une joue. Il posa son doigt près de son nez et tourna le regard en direction des valises de Lou. Celles-ci retrouvèrent leur propriétaire. »

Il part sans plus attendre, pendant que Mlle Warley passe toute la soirée à raconter à son père tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant toutes ses années au pôle jusqu'à ce jour qui était très important pour elle. D'un côté, MR Warley était fier de voir que sa fille a décidé de grandir, même s'il apprécie les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était faits. De l'autre, il avait du chagrin pour Linda, qui devait mal le prendre. Ce qui était le cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« 7 octobre 2029 »

Dans une petite ville campagnarde, nommée Lidhaley aux Etats-Unis, deux jeunes adultes, étaient dans un aéroport, sacs à dos sur leurs épaules, des manteaux à fourrure sur le dos, des écharpes qui recouvrent leurs cous, ils avaient leurs billets d'avion dans les mains et les contemplaient, les yeux brillants, excités à l'idée de partir.

« - Tu es prête Moira ? L'interrogea la voix d'un homme, le visage caché et qui l'accompagnait.  
- Bien plus que tu ne le penses, dit-elle. Ça fait dix ans que je rêve de faire ce voyage.  
- Alors nous sommes deux ma sœur, j'espère que nos efforts seront récompensés, espérait-il en mettant un bras autour du cou de sa sœur.  
-Les passagers pour la direction du Canada, partant à 20 heures, sont priés de se rendre à la porte huit dès maintenant, annonce la voix d'une femme dans les hauts parleurs.  
- C'est à nous Moira, l'aventure nous attend, s'exclame-t-il.  
- Je suis toute excitée Joey, affirme-t-il en se levant. »

Ils se dirigent vers la porte à laquelle on leur avait donné rendez-vous pour rejoindre leur avion les menant au Canada. Ils mirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir s'installer sur leurs sièges. À eux seules, ils prenaient deux compartiments pour ranger leurs sacs, tellement ils étaient énormes ainsi que leurs manteaux. Une fois leurs ceintures bouclées, les portes fermées, l'annonce pour le départ et l'estimation d'arrivée ainsi que les explications des hôtesses pour que le vol se passe bien sont faites, le pilote déclare officiellement le décollage immédiat du PN450. Plusieurs d'entre eux applaudirent la nouvelle pendant que d'autres restèrent stoïques. Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient laissé éclater leur joie.

Pendant ce temps, à l'atelier du Père Noël, tout était calme, pourtant, tous continuaient de préparer Noël, qui arrivait à grand pas, même si s'était dans un peu plus de deux mois. Nord s'était enfermé dans son atelier pour commencer à construire des jouets en glaces, afin d'en décorer son bureau. Melody s'occupait d'aider de temps en temps les nains et les yétis pour peindre des pantins de bois, Linda préparait des petits biscuits pour tout le monde et s'ennuyait de sa petite fille. S'était la seule à avoir très mal vécu la séparation. Alors qu'ils allaient déjeuner tous ensembles, Melody et Nord constataient la non-présence de cette dernière.

« - Ding, voirrrr mèrrrrre noël, ordonna l'homme à la barbe blanche. »

Il accourt dans les cuisines, sachant très bien qu'elle s'y trouverait encore là-bas. Il entre discrètement, ne voulant pas la déranger, étant donner qu'elle était en train de se reposer, la tête dans ses bras croisés, mais les grelots de son chapeau, n'avaient pas fais l'effet qu'il désirait. Elle se réveilla et baissa la tête vers le petit bonhomme avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ding lui expliqua à sa manière Nord la demandait et s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir au diner. Elle avait l'air épuisé, les yeux rougis et humides.

« - Va dire à Nord que je ne me sens pas en forme, je préfère aller me coucher que de manger. »

Ding fit un tendre câlin à Linda avant d'aller raconter les arguments à son chef. Etonné de remarquer que sa mère noël ne se joigne pas à eux, il rumine dans sa barbe et se lève avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Melody était impuissante fasse à toute cette histoire. Ils devaient faire face tous les trois à un moment que tout être humain vive à un moment donné. Une séparation n'est jamais facile à vivre. Mais Melody avait autre chose à penser, ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Jack n'était pas venu leur rendre visite, certes, s'était court, seulement un vide commençait à se faire ressentir à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait pendant une longue période. Elle savait très bien qu'à partir d'octobre, il allait être très occupé, car dans certains pays, la neige commençait déjà à tomber et si la neige n'était pas au rendez-vous, beaucoup trop d'enfants seraient malheureux. Terminant son diner toute seule, elle alla se coucher.  
Alors qu'elle venait de s'en dormir profondément, bercée par les rêves que Sable lui préparaient, Jack venait de finir sa tournée pour la soirée. Il avait passé toute sa journée à travailler, épuisé à son tour. Il était prêt à la rejoindre dans son lit lorsqu'il effleura le corps de Melody, elle frissonna. Malheureux de ne pas pouvoir se coucher encore une fois près d'elle, il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé qu'ils avaient demandé à Nord d'aménager. Seulement, comme à chaque éveil avant de s'en aller, il baise le front de Melody avant de voler en direction de la cuisine. Ce matin-là, il n'y vit que Nord ainsi que ses employés. Il s'arrête près de la table et attrape de ses doigts un pain au chocolat tout juste sorti du four, fais par les toutes petites mains des nains.

« - Il est excellent Dong, confirma Jack après avoir fini son pain au chocolat. Nord, où est Linda ? Je la croyais déjà ici.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, m'suis endormie dans mon bureau, explique Nord.  
- Ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant, tu devrais lui parler.  
- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Melody ? »

Son visage s'assombrit, Nord pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

« - Dis-moi tout, soutient Nord, le regardant d'un air rassurant.  
- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne peut même pas toucher. Parfois, je regrette les moments ou je pouvais le faire, lorsque j'étais un humain. Si j'avais un moyen de recommencer rien qu'une seule fois ce moment, je le ferais sans hésiter, Nord.  
- Je comprends ta tristesse, mais tu sais, je suis sur que Melody t'aime comme tu es. Tiens, pour nous changer les idées, ça te dis dans quelques jours, quand tu repasses ici faire un contrôle routier ?  
- Je croyais que tu le faisais seulement au mois de novembre ?  
- Cette année, je préfère le faire deux fois de suite. Le mois prochain, je le ferais tout seul. Et puis, ça nous changera les idées.  
- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. Bon, je dois retourner travailler Nord.  
- Amuse-toi bien Jack, ordonna le Père Noël en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune gardien qui lui valut un toussotement tellement la frappe était forte. »  
Il fait un signe de la main avant de disparaitre en tournoyant et laissant des flocons de neige derrière-lui. La voix d'une jeune femme retentit à ce moment-là et courant dans la cuisine jusqu'à Nord, se goinfrant de biscuits et de verre de lait.

« - Où est-il ? Où est FROST ? Questionna-t-elle.  
- Il vient tout juste de partir, tu l'as loupé de peu, indique-t-il de son fort accent russe.  
- Comme à chaque fois qu'il me rend visite. Je sens sa présence, mais dès que je me réveille, il n'est plus là, c'est comme s'il m'évitait, soupira-t-elle, déçue de l'avoir raté pour l'énième fois.  
- Il est très occupé, prétexta le barbu, mais connaissant désormais les problèmes du jeune homme, ça n'était pas à lui de les régler, il avait déjà les siens. »

Mécontente, Melody grogna et trépigna du pied avant de tourner le dos à son beau-père et d'aller s'occuper l'esprit. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi il la fuyait à chaque fois, peut-être qu'elle pouvait trouver un moyen de rétablir leur situation qui stagnait. Ses pouvoirs limités ne l'aidaient pas non plus.

« - Décidément, rien ne va en ce moment dans cette maison depuis le départ de Lou, remarqua Nord, une fois Melody partit. »

Moira et Joey avait commencé leur aventure, ils venaient de finir la route dans un bus qui les avaient arrêtés à la station Blukley dans une ville qui leur était totalement inconnue, mais qui faisait partie de leur trajectoire sur la carte qu'ils regardaient.

« - Ne trainons pas ici, il fait beaucoup trop froid pour que l'on s'arrête quelques minutes. Normalement, nous devrions tomber sur un bed and breakfast dans une heure si nous marchons rapidement, exposa Joey en lisant bien la carte et le carnet de notes.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que nous le verrons avec ce blizzard qui arrive ?  
- Il y a intérêt. Faudrait juste qu'il arrive une fois que nous aurons trouvé le Pôle Nord. »

La confiance que Joey avait, aidait sa sœur à se motiver pour continuer cette folle idée. Une idée qu'ils ont depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans. Leur envie de mettre fin à cette mission, grandissait de plus en plus, mais il fallait qu'à la clef, ils aient réussi. Ils se procurent une dose de courage, malgré le froid qui se fait de plus en plus présent.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : des petites reviews ça serait cool, mais si vous n'aimez pas en écrire, ça ne fait rien ;) seulement ça encourage

Chapitre 4

« 9 octobre 2009 »

Moira et Joey avaient réussi à repérer la maison qui les avaient gentiment accueillit depuis leur arrivé, ils en avaient bien profité. De quoi nettoyer leurs vêtements, de se ravitailler avant de repartir sur les traces du Pôle. Le couple qui les avait hébergés était surpris d'entendre ce qu'ils cherchaient, les pensants fous. « - Le blizzard devrait arriver d'ici quatre jours à Wompley, il fera environ - 30°C, nous prévenons à tous les habitants que des chutes de neige peuvent venir et que vous devriez tous rester chez vous et prévoir de quoi tenir le temps que la tempête se calme, il semble que Jack Forst soit en colère cette année pour nous faire subir cette météo ! » Averti le présentateur de météo. Moira grimaça, son frère grogna. Ce déluge de froid et de neige allait les ralentir.

« - Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous désirez, le temps que la tempête se termine, propose le mari.  
- Merci à vous, mais plutôt nous serons à notre destination, mieux ça sera pour nous, assura Joey.  
- Sincèrement, vous ne comptez pas aller au Pôle Nord, c'était une plaisanterie ? Plaisante, la femme de la maison.  
- Bien sur, nous devons juste aller chez nos grands-parents qui sont à deux jours de Wompley, mentit Joey, répétant qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.  
- Ah, vous me rassurez, j'y ai cru un instant, informa-t-elle. »

Les deux touristes durent s'excuser de devoir reprendre la route, le couple leur offrit ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils avaient la tente, mais pas assez de nourritures pour tenir deux jours de marches minimum avant le prochain nouveau logement. Ils les remercièrent avant de partir.  
Au Pôle, la tension montait d'un cran lorsque le Père Noël d'origine russe venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était encore assoupi dans son atelier et que sa femme ne s'était pas rendue dans la cuisine. Il se dirige vers leur chambre et la voit en train de dormir. Il se met à sa hauteur et la réveille doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux et sourit faiblement à la vue de Nord.

« - Ça fait deux jours que je ne te vois plus et que tu passes ton temps à dormir.  
- Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai besoin de me reposer, je me sens surmenée en ce moment, avoue Linda.  
- C'est à cause de Lou ? C'est ta fille qui te met dans un tel état ?  
- En partie oui...  
- Attend, on va vérifier avec le médecin.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas de médecin !  
- Maintenant, nous en avons un, confirma Nord. »

Il revient plus tard avec fée, fée était surement la seule à comprendre les tracas des femmes. Nord avait toujours été entouré d'hommes, s'était la première fois qu'il avait des femmes chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment s'en occuper. Et Linda n'était pas du genre bavard, tout du moins, pas du genre à raconter ce qui la rendait malheureuse, elle faisait toujours en sorte de se montrer souriante. Et là, Nord était désarmé face à un tel silence. Fée s'approche de Linda en compagnie de bébé fée, sa petite protégée et prit le poignet et pose une main sur son front. La fée des dents fronce les sourcils.

« - Elle est malade, Nord. Mais elle sera sur pieds d'ici quelques jours. Il faut juste qu'elle reste au lit et qu'on s'occupe d'elle.  
- En es-tu sur Fée ?  
- Tout à fait. Elle a besoin d'être consolée, la perte d'un membre de la famille n'aide pas.  
- Merci beaucoup Fée !  
- De rien, dès que tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas. »

Elle s'en va, le laissant seul avec Linda. Ding arrive un peu plus tard et le nomme chef le temps que sa fiancée aille mieux. Il avait peur que sa maladie vienne d'autre chose. Mais s'était impossible que ça soit cela. Elle n'était pas une légende, elle ne craignait rien.  
Plus tard, Melody rendit visite à sa mère avec Ding pour lui apporter de quoi manger, elle se força un peu, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie pendant que le Père Noël était en train de roupiller sur le fauteuil qu'il avait placé en face de lui.  
Tout à coup, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement et un vent frais transperça le dos de Linda et Melody. Jack apparut rayonnant.

« - Mais ça ne va pas d'arriver comme ça non ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Rugit Melody, réveillant Nord et allant fermer la fenêtre.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Proteste l'homme de l'hiver, n'aimant pas qu'on l'agresse sans en savoir la raison.  
- Tu débarques, comme ça, l'air de rien, dans la chambre de ma mère alors qu'elle est malade. On dirait que tu t'en fiches COMPLETEMENT de la rendre encore plus souffrante qu'elle ne l'est ? Rouspéta Melody, folle de rage.  
- Excuse-moi, je ne le savais pas pour ta mère, s'excusa Jack, reculant d'un pas, la voyant pointer un doigt menaçant vers lui.  
- Eh bien si tu étais un peu plus présent, tu l'aurais remarqué.  
- Je te signale que moi aussi, j'ai du travail ! Rappela-t-il dégageant son doigt.  
- Travaille ou pas, on dirait que tu passes plus ton temps à nous fuir qu'autre chose, avoue Melody, peu fière d'elle de crier. Tu m'exaspères ! »

Elle sort en trombe de la chambre de sa mère, les laissant sans voix. Linda avait rarement vu sa fille hors d'elle, ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Jack va vers Linda, s'excusant mille fois de ne pas avoir su plutôt qu'elle était malade. S'il avait su, il aurait fait plus attention à son entrée spectaculaire. Il voulait faire plaisir à Melody, ayant fini son travail plutôt que prévu, tout ce qu'il avait réussi, s'était à la mettre en colère. Linda lui pardonne.  
Confiant pour Linda, mais vexé part la réaction que Melody venait d'avoir, il quitta à son tour la chambre.

« - Eh bien, que de mouvement cette semaine, déclare Nord.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Linda, se mettant à tousser.  
- Est-ce que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur leur lit conjugal.  
- J'aimerais. Sais-tu si on a reçu des nouvelles de Lou entre temps ?  
- Malheureusement aucune... »

Elle soupire, navrée d'entendre que sa plus jeune fille ne dédaigne même pas envoyer une dépêche pour se soucier d'elles. Lou avait une raison, pour ne pas leur envoyer de message, elle était bien trop occupée à travailler. Son père lui avait comme il se doit céder une part de la boutique, et elle en était fière. Son père aussi. Elle craquait sur quelqu'un, mais était beaucoup trop timide pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Ça n'était surement pas en lui avouant son passé avec Nord, que les conditions allaient aller dans son sens. Il était grand, blond, aux yeux bleus, légèrement ressemblants à Jack, mais beaucoup mignon qu'elle ne l'espérait. L'homme qu'elle convoitait, plaisait aux femmes, elles lui tournaient toutes autour, seulement, il n'en profitait pas, il restait correct et refusait pas mal de demande de ses demoiselles qui étaient toutes jolies les unes que les autres.  
Mr Warley rentre dans le bureau et aperçoit sa fille en train d'admirer le jeune homme en train de conseiller des clients.

« - Il te plait ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, nia aussitôt Lou, les joues commençant à devenir rouges.  
- Allons, je te vois très souvent en train de le regarder, argumenta Mr Warley, lisant des lettres reçues.  
- Je suis sure que je ne lui plais pas, tu as vu toutes ses filles qui lui tournent autour ? Comment je pourrais lui plaire ?  
- Eh bien figure-toi, que tu pourras tenter quelque chose, ils sont invités à passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous, histoire de conclure une affaire avec son père, étant le second homme le plus riche de la ville.  
- Papa, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise...  
- Je suis sure que tu seras à la hauteur, j'ai confiance en toi Lou, assura Mr Warley, levant les yeux vers Lou, qui ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux. »

D'un côté, elle était ravie de savoir qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir l'approcher de plus près, hors travail, et qu'ils seraient presque seuls, mais Lou était une jeune femme qui se contrôlait énormément, l'ayant apprit à ses dépens depuis que sa grande sœur lui avait en quelque sorte, volé le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite.  
Alors que Lou réfléchissait à une tactique pour l'attirer vers elle, sans forcément en trouver une qui soit convenable, Moira et Joey, les deux adultes qui partaient à la découverte d'un nouveau monde, étaient en train de se faire avoir par le blizzard qui arrivait bien plutôt que ce qu'avait annoncé le présentateur. Le prochain motel était bien trop loin pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer à temps. Ils bravaient déjà le début de la tempête, déchaussant leurs skies, les empêchant de marcher plus vite.

« - Joey, attention, hurla Moira, apercevant le début d'une avalanche dévaler dangereusement la montagne vers eux. »

Mais il était trop tard, l'avalanche était bien plus rapide qu'eux pour se trouver un abri de dernière minute, elle les emporta. Moira et Joey se croyaient enfermer dans une machine à laver, tellement ils tournaient, tournaient jusqu'à n'en plus s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, Moira se retrouvait seule, posée sur un arbre, les quelques branches la retenant afin d'éviter de tomber dans le vide. Elle tenta de chercher des yeux son frère, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Pourtant, il avait atterri dans un lieu qui lui avait amorti un arrêt brutal. Il avait eu de la chance, il n'avait rien eu. Il se lève, légèrement sonné, avant d'observer l'endroit où il était. Il y avait quatre portes en bois autour de lui, chacune d'entre elles avaient un dessin. Un, représentait un sapin de noël, l'autre une tête de citrouille, une, un œuf de pâque et la dernière, rien du tout. C'est part celle avec une tête de citrouille qu'il se fit aspirer et le re voilà en train de tourner dans tous les sens, mais cette fois, dans un arc-en-ciel. Il pensait halluciner. Il parvient à se relever une bonne fois pour toute, avant d'entendre une alarme sonner dans la ville où il était. Ceux qui venaient de le voir débarquer, avaient comprit le problème. Il observa autour de lui, les habitants rentraient chez eux en urgence, il faisait sombre dans cette ville, les lampadaires ne suffisaient pour éclairer au maximum cet endroit lugubre, puis un homme vêtu de vieux sac à patates pour le jeune homme s'approche de lui.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

Trop épouvanté pour parler au monstre, le temps qu'il réagisse sur ce qui se passe. Le monstre en face de lui était tout de même très imposant et déstabilisant. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, des insectes de toute sorte en sortaient.

« - Mais les monstres ça n'existent pas, fit remarquer Joey.  
- Le Père Noel existe, alors pourquoi pas nous aussi ?  
- Mais où suis-je ?  
- Tu es dans la ville d'Halloween mon garçon.  
- À Halloween... ?  
- Je crois que tu vas avoir pleins de choses à nous raconter ! »

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Joey et l'entraine dans un lieu inconnu sous les regards cachés de deux personnes qui tapissaient dans l'ombre dont on ne pouvait voir que leurs yeux brillants dans le noir, s'était comme si elles ne devaient pas être repérées.

« - Nous devons les surveiller Sally, cet humain sera l'occasion pour nous de récupérer Halloween. »

Les yeux étrangers disparurent aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE :** Comme vous le voyez, on commence enfin à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je prépare quelque chose de bien pour vous dans cette fiction.

**Chapitre 5**

_L'étrange créature ferma la porte de la pièce et proposa à Joey de se poser confortablement sur une chaise. Il lui tend une assiette remplit de petits animaux gluants qui ne donnent pas du tout envie à Joey d'en manger, il préférait mourir de faim._

**« - Je m'appelle Boogie Woogie, je suis le maire de cette ville. Et toi mon bonhomme ?**

**- Je... Je suis Joey Lester, bégaya-t-il. **

**- Vous êtes combien ici ?**

**- Nous sommes deux, ma sœur Moira et moi, mais nous avons été séparés par une avalanche. Je ne sais même pas si elle a survécu, raconte-t-il, la larme à l'œil.**

**- Allons, ressaisit-toi, je suis sur que ta sœur va très bien ! Nous la retrouverons !**

**- Alors dis-moi, comment as-tu fais pour débarquer dans ce monde ?**

**- Je ne sais plus trop, je me suis retrouvé dans une espèce de forêt ou des dessins de plusieurs fêtes annuelles y étaient gravés.**

**- Quels genres de dessins ? Continue Boogie d'interroger, intrigué par ce nouvel habitant. »**

_La conversation coupe court, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

**« - J'avais demandé de ne pas être dérangé, râle-t-il en allant ouvrir la porte. Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Monsieur, nous avons retrouvé Sally, explique la personne qui venait de les déranger.**

**- Aaaaaaah, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, se réjouit-il, levant les bras en l'air. IL ETAIT TEMPS ! **

**- Par quel moyen l'avez-vous eu ?**

**- Elle s'est livrée elle-même, monsieur. **

**- Pour un ancien maire, finalement, vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, complimenta Boogie en se tournant vers Joey. Ne bougez pas, nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard. En attendant, faites comme chez vous ! »**

_Boogie qui était apparemment le nouveau maire d'Halloweentown sortit de la pièce. Joey court vers la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir, malheureusement, Boogie venait de la fermer à clef. Après plusieurs tentatives, la porte ne s'ouvrant pas, il se dirige vers la fenêtre qui menait à la place principale de la ville où il entendait les hurlements des villageois. Il examina la jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, un corps parfaitement sculpté, une peau de couleur bleu grisâtre et était vêtue que de quelques tissues usés. _

**« - Alors, tu as finis par te rendre Sally, clama Boogie. Tu sais, tu nous as beaucoup manqué !**

**- PAS MOI, se plaignit-elle.**

**- Tu apprendras à m'apprécier tel que je suis chérie, dit-il en la frôlant du visage.**

**- Je t'interdis de me toucher, grommela-t-elle en donnant un coup à Boogie. **

**- Très bien, je te laisse une chance. Tu me dis où se trouve ton petit ami Jack, et je te libère sur le champ, suggéra le nouveau maire. »**

_Le refus d'obtempérer de Sally, mit en rogne Boogie. _

**« - Enfermez-là, lança-t-il avant de retourner au près de Joey. »**

_Sally lève la tête vers la salle où était le jeune homme, étonné de croiser son regard. Gêné, il se cache. Joey entend la clef dans la serrure et file se rassoir en vitesse l'air de rien. Boogie se met en face de l'humain, énervé._

**« - Reprenons ! J'espère que vous serez plus coopératif que cette Sally !**

**- Sans vous manquer de respect monsieur Woogie, je vous ai dévoilé tout ce que je savais.**

**- Pas tout. Parce que si vous êtes tombés sur ces arbres, c'est parce que vous cherchiez quelque chose ! Quelle était-ce ?**

**- Nous ne sommes que deux touristes.**

**- Des touristes près du Pôle Nord ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. »**

_Le changement d'expression que venait d'avoir Joey, fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de ce Boogie. Il avait percé le secret de cet humain qui n'osait pas lui dévoiler sa vraie direction._

**« - Vous vous êtes dévoilé tout seul, Joey. Vos expressions vous trahissent. Vous ne savez même pas à quel point vous tombez bien. Vous allez beaucoup m'aider.**

**- Je n'aide personne, pas tant que j'ai retrouvé ma sœur !**

**- VOUS M'AIDEREZ QUAND MEME, s'exclame-t-il. Vous allez partir en expédition avec quelques confrères et vous allez me retrouver cette forêt !**

**- Et ensuite ?**

**- Je vous libèrerais...**

**- Et si je ne la trouve pas ?**

**- Vous vous en prendrez qu'à vous-même, vous resterez à vie ici avec nous tous !**

**- Hors de question ! proteste Joey en se levant de sa chaise brutalement.**

**- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

**- Marché conclus, je vous trouve la forêt, et vous me libérez, confirma Joey en tendant sa main ouverte.**

**- Pas de faux bons, et tout se passera très bien !**

**- Ca ne risque pas, répondit Joey se faisant serrer la main. »**

_La matière du monstre était lorsqu'il lui serra la main rugueuse et rappeuse. C'était vraiment comme s'il attrapait un sac à patate de la ferme. Ils quittent l'endroit et Boogie l'emmène dans une cave où trois cercueils marron étaient posés sur le sol. Il toqua sur chacun d'entre eux et le couvercle des cercueils se soulevèrent, faisant apparaitre trois vampires. Il remarqua que le seul monstre magnifique qu'il avait croisé jusque-là, n'était autre que Sally, il la plaignait. Les vampires tournent autour de Joey, le touchant de partout et reniflant son cou un par un._

**« - Ne le touchez pas, il doit revenir vivant ! Vous allez partir en expédition tous les quatre.**

**- Vous êtes sérieux ? Ils vont finir par me bouffer !**

**- Oh non, nous avons eu un diner succulent ce soir, réplique l'un des suceurs de sang à la cape bleu foncée.**

**- Ne perdez pas de temps, plus vous trouverez le lieu que nous cherchons, plus votre liberté arrivera vite. »**

_Ils ne se firent pas prier, Joey emprunta une lanterne et commença son exploration en compagnie de ces trois vampires. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'était finalement pas mort pendant l'avalanche, tout ceci lui paraissait si fou, mais était-ce aussi fou que de s'être embarqué dans un voyage avec sa sœur à la recherche du Père Noël ? Et Moira ? En s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans cette forêt où ils ne voyaient plus que la brume autour de lui, s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa sœur. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il s'était séparé d'elle depuis sa première chute. Et s'ils étaient morts tous les deux ? Si lui avait atterrit en enfer et elle au paradis ? Etait-il si irresponsable d'avoir organisé ce voyage pour au final en arriver là ?_

**« 10 octobre 2029 »**

_Jack était resté au pôle, dans son coin, échappant à chaque fois à Melody qui la boudait toujours. Il avait essayé à un moment donné lorsqu'il avait décidé de bouger, et qu'il venait de la croiser, mais pas un mot de sa part, elle ne faisait que lui tourner le dos à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser. Dégoûté par le comportement enfantin de sa petite amie, il regagna sa place et colla son nez à la fenêtre, regardant le paysage sans se fixer de limite. « __**Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles aussi agaçantes même lorsqu'on essaie de se faire pardonner ? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas fais exprès et je n'étais pas sensé savoir que sa mère était malade. Tu y comprends quelque chose toi l'homme de la lune ? » **__La lune ne répondit pas, Jack soupire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait aux femmes et aux peines de cœur ? C'était surement un célibataire endurcie l'homme de la lune et pour lui s'était impossible qu'il se mette en couple avec le soleil ou n'importe quel planète. Il avait trop à faire. Perdu dans ses pensés, il en est réveillée une première fois à la suite de voix qu'il venait d'entendre et qui demandaient de l'aide. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler au secours, puis une main tapote son épaule. Nord venait de le sortir complètement de ses rêveries négatives au sujet de Melody et de cette voix. Il fait face à la personne._

**« - Es-tu prêt pour notre petit tour de parcourt ?**

**- Bien sur, j'attends ce moment avec impatiente ! »**

_Il se lève et se joint à Nord pour leur excursion le traineau était prêt et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Une fois que l'un des deux yétis qui se chargeait de la maintenance de l'engin qui confirma à son tour que tout était OK, Nord donne les rennes à Jack. _

**« - A toi l'honneur, sourit-il. »**

_Jack n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de pouvoir tirer les rennes et de les mener à la baguette. Il lança joyeusement un « YAH » avant de faire fouetter les cordes en cuire et les six animaux du Père Noël se mirent à courir pour se mettre à voler. Nord agite une boule et annonce la première direction._

_Leur escapade dura plus ou moins trois heures, il était à peine treize heures lorsqu'ils revinrent en direction de la maison. Jack perçu une nouvelle fois la voix appelant à l'aide. Il arrivait à la distinguer, elle était plus nette quand ils traversèrent une forêt en dessous. _

**« - Je crois que quelqu'un demande de l'aide, Nord.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que j'entends ces voix.**

**- Allons jeter un œil, lance le Père Noël. »**

_Ils descendirent et atterrir dans la forêt enneigée tout en continuant de rouler. La voix se faisant de plus en plus forte, mais se fatiguait également. Jack examinait les moindre recoin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la silhouette de la personne dans un arbre. Il s'envole pour aller la chercher et la ramena jusqu'à l'arrière du traineau. _

_La jeune femme chargée de son sac et de vêtement, avait réussit à tenir jusqu'à ce que Jack vienne. Elle était froide et ne régissait plus._

**« - Rentrons rapidement la mettre au chaud, s'affola l'homme aux vêtements rouges et blancs. »**

_Le temps qu'ils arrivent au pôle, Jack faisait son possible pour la réchauffer, Nord avait même prêté son manteau à l'inconnue. Arrivés, ils accourent en direction d'une chambre vide au second étage. Melody qui était en train de manger, entendit les ordres de son beau-père, demandant aux yétis de ramener des boissons et aliments chaud. Lorsque ce yéti vint dans la cuisine, Melody dit :_

**« - Il y a un souci Phill ? »**

_Phill ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, préparait ce que son chef lui avait exigé. Quand il termina, Melody le suivit, constatant qu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Cette dernière, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait, entra. Néanmoins, au moment où elle vit la jeune fille trouvée dans la forêt allongée dans son propre lit et se faisant prendre soin par son petite amie, elle éclata de rage._

**« - Manquez plus que ça ! Bah tiens !**

**- Melody, laisse-moi-t'expliquer..., tenta Jack, se tournant vers elle.**

**- JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR**_, _**tu te moques vraiment de moi en ce moment. J'allais te pardonner pour ma mère, mais là, ça dépasse mon consentement. Tu avais le lit de ma sœur, mais non , faut que tu le mettes dans LE MIEN !**

**- Une chambre et un lit qui a ont été inventé par Nord, c'est lui qui décide, répliqua sans tact Jack. **

**- Alors là, je n'en reviens pas, ragea-t-elle, claquant la porte en sortant. »**

_Nord muet, s'était juré de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires, mais peut-être qu'il en toucherait quelques mots à mère noël. En quelques secondes, Jack était seul en compagnie de l'inconnue, espérant la voir rouvrir les yeux. Le chef du pôle, croisa la route de Melody qui faisait les cents pas, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ses occupations. Elle se jette sur lui, abandonnant tout. _

**« - Et vous, vous laissez cette illustre inconnue dormir dans MON LIT, répète-t-elle, le pointant du doigt, comme elle le fait souvent quand elle est en colère.**

**- Ce lit a été construit par mes yétis, donc ce n'est pas le votre de base, dit sèchement Nord. Elle y restera le temps qu'elle le souhaitera. C'est notre invitée. **

**- Mais vous le faites tous exprès dans cette maison ? **

**- Il te reste le lit de ta sœur, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à la rue, dans le froid. »**

_Les mots de Nord fermer la discussion. L'homme barbu était clair et net. Rageuse, elle s'enferme dans la chambre de sa sœur, n'ayant même plus la sienne pour ruminer dans son propre coin. Se faire rabaisser de cette manière et de la part d'une personne qui donnait un ton autoritaire sans être pour autant un père. _


End file.
